It's gonna be ok ADOPTED
by Ved and Cloe4eva
Summary: When a perfume is released from SKUL that causes all it's wearers to turn against the ones they love; a team member is hurt. Can the other two find him and the antidote, before all turn against all? Adopted Version
1. Lost

**Heey guys I'd just like to thank NellyNoob96 again for letting me adopt the story! x**

Blane thudded to the floor in what seemed like slow-motion. His legs fell slightly apart and his chocolate brown eyes slipped shut, as his own blood pooled around his body and a dark red stain spread from the side of his stomach, up towards his chest.

The crowd packed into the halls of the high school didn't even gasp.

Everybody just stood there, dumbstruck at what had just happened.

There wasn't the slightest sound or movement apart from the steady, rasping breath from Blane.

Suddenly a brunette, Daisy, ran forward; dropping down beside him; one knee on the hard floor and one on his left leg; clutching at his dark hair and pressing her forehead against his. Her round face was white and her eyes red already.

"Blane? Blane." She whispered, her small voice shaking. He fluttered his eyes open again and looked up into the blue ones inches away from his face. His nose scrunched up in pain and Daisy carefully removed her leg from his, stroking his face all the while.

"'S'okay. 'S'gonna be okay." She muttered, reassuring herself more than him. Blane moaned in pain and his breath caught in his throat. The wound was paralyzing his entire body. Daisy inhaled deeply and pressed her nose against his. A single tear rolled down hers and across his, sliding onto Blane's face and mixing with his own tears.

Suddenly, Daisy bent down and carefully kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Blane slowly tilted his head until their lips fitted together, and Daisy smiled sadly against his face.

Daisy felt a soft, warm sensation spreading across her stomach and, breaking away, glanced down in horror at the sight of Blane's dark blood soaking into her striped shirt. She grimaced and, looking back up at Blane, shook her head in disbelief as her mouth fell open.

Blane's head had dropped back to the floor, his eyes had clamped shut again; and Daisy couldn't make out the rise and fall of his chest.

Someone's strong hands gripped her shoulders, just as Daisy cried out Blane's name, pulling her upwards and away from him. She thrashed about in the arms of the body behind her, sobbing violently. They dragged her backwards, as more and more people; classmates; crowded around Blane, few crouching down to peer sadly at his white face.


	2. Want to Dance?

Six weeks earlier.

All heads turned as Daisy miller and crew wandered into the loud assembly hall, where the school disco was being held. Her friends, Zara and Leticia, were wearing identical dresses; except Zara's was pink and Leticia's, teal. The dresses were halter necked, and flared out at the bottom, a thick piece of the same fabric clutching in at the waist.

Daisy's was similar; instead having no straps at all. It was white, the hems were black and so was the thick petticoat underneath. The corseted waist was dark too, but it was accessorised with swirled lace and a curled black bow.

All three dresses were above the knee and all three girls wore designer shoes to match.

Daisy spotted Rose Gupta quickly, abandoning her friends with a familiar group of guys, and hurrying over to her.

As she got closer, Rose made out the fact that Daisy's hair had been expertly styled. Her long, light-brown hair had been loosely curled and the front layers were pinned back with thousands of sparkly stars, leaving her fringe flicking across her face.

Quite similar to Rose's actually; without the stars.

"He-ey!" Daisy squealed, as she floated down into a chair beside Rose. Rose smile at her in reply.

"Love the dress!" Daisy squeaked, her hands running over the fabric. Rose had chosen a simple black dress, with a green, slightly floral bolero around her shoulders, and green shoes Daisy had picked out to match.

"Um, thanks." Rose said.

"Hang on, stand up." Daisy suddenly ordered, pulling Rose up by the shoulders, whipping of the wrap and standing them next to each other. In her heels, Daisy was at least two inches taller than Rose.

"Yes!" She celebrated, spinning in circles and laughing. Rose began to snicker as well, and the pair began to dance mockingly; swaying about and conducting some sort of cha-cha.

As they danced, a tall, dark-haired boy wandered over with his hands in his pockets and stared at the girls, one eyebrow raised. Suddenly he coughed quietly, and Daisy and Rose immediately froze mid-shimmy.

As a red tinge swept across Daisy's cheeks, Rose giggled, (something she rarely did), and gave Blane's left arm a soft shove.

"Hey..." Blane muttered awkwardly, enjoying Daisy's embarrassment.

"How's your night?" Rose asked casually, smirking. Blane looked at her blankly, and Rose remembered the loud music. She repeated herself in a louder tone and Blane nodded, smiling knowingly.

Annoy Daisy, Rose's eyes said.

"Good, I, um... Met someone?" he replied, implying a question at Rose. She lifted her eyebrows in both agreement and mock interest. Blane stood straighter and took his hands out of his trouser pockets.

He was wearing a smart, black tuxedo, with shiny shoes and a white shirt and grey tie. His hair was it's usual; chocolate brown, messy- in a good way and a clump of waves over his forehead.

He looked quite... fetching. Or 'buff', as Daisy put the term.

But Rose didn't see Blane Whittaker that way. Not the 'irresistible' way Daisy saw him. Just the cute, annoying mate.

"Really?" Daisy asked, in the most casual way she could muster; sounding bored, sticking out her backside, leaning on one hip, and sticking out her chin.

"Mm-hmm." Blane replied, looking at her wide-eyed, pursing his lips together.

"What's she like?" Daisy questioned, 'casually', glancing at the floor.

Rose couldn't breathe.

Daisy slowly looked at her, and as realisation of the joke struck her, he round face scrunched up in shock and her mouth fell open. She scoffed loudly and shoved Rose, before folding her arms and glaring at Blane.

"Funny." She muttered, in a monotone voice. Suddenly, she twisted on the spot, her dress swaying around, and stomped off, loudly mumbling the word 'food'.

Rose noticed Blane watching Daisy go, the way the corners of his mouth turned up and how he blinked really slowly.

Rose smiled to herself.

Blane was love-struck.

"Where's Stewart?" Rose asked Blane. He shook himself out of the trance and turned to face her.

"He's..." He paused, then put his head in his hands, obviously embarrassed. "DJ-ing." He stepped calmly to the side, so Rose could clearly see Stewart on the podium. He had a huge pair of headphones dumped over his blond hair and was head-banging badly along to the music. Rose smirked.

"I'll go talk to him. I'm in the mood for Science talk." As she wandered off, Blane called out to her.

"You're always in the mood for 'Science talk'. And we're always on the other end of it!" He moaned. Rose stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared through the crowd.

Blane stood there for a moment, glancing at all the faces in the hall, and occasionally checking the light-yellow pencil that peeked slightly out of the inside pocket of his tux.

Then the music switched; from 'Tik-Tok' by Ke$ha, to a slowed down version of 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Daisy's voice echoed through the hall, "I love this song!", and Blane chuckled.

From the podium, Stewart's voice wafted over and Blane stood on his tiptoes to see him. Stewart was swaying behind the DJ equipment, and a very red looking Rose was holding a hand in front of her face.

"Grab that special person..." Stewart muttered deeply and Blane snorted. "Grab 'em and dance!" Stewart muttered slowly, turning up the volume.

Blane glanced around again, and spotting Daisy, padded slowly over.

"Hey." He said, when he was stood in front of her.

"Hello." She replied firmly, looking away from him.

"Was a joke, Daisy." Blane groaned, amused. Daisy just looked at him fiercely. "Want to... dance?" He muttered quietly, looking at the floor. Daisy's expression softened immediately and she stood straighter, unfolding her arms.

"Really?" She asked, surprised Blane was asking her.

"You don't have to if you-" Before Blane could finish the sentence, Daisy had grabbed his wrist and led him to the dance floor. She wrapped a confident arm around his neck.

But inside, she was shaking like crazy. Her arm around Blane's neck?

He hesitantly put his hands on her waist, and moved his feet cautiously. Daisy followed and soon they were swaying perfectly in time to the music.

Daisy carefully tipped her head against his chest and Blane rested his chin on her hair, sighing. He smiled to himself. Daisy closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply.

All of a sudden, something buzzed and vibrated against her cheek. She lifted her head, and looked up at Blane.

"What was that?" She asked cautiously. Blane took a moment to realise, and then groaned loudly. Taking the pencil out of his tux pocket, he moaned,

"No way!" Daisy sighed and pressed the rubber tip.

"Get Rose, I'll meet you there." She ordered, smiling slightly at him, and then jogging silently out of the hall. Blane watched her go, then chuckled happily to himself.

_I slow-danced with Daisy Millar_.

Blane ran off to the stage to inform Rose, and the pair snuck past Stewart and followed Daisy's footsteps.


	3. Le Desobeir

Le Desobeir

Blane and Rose jogged through the narrow corridors of St Hopes High School, skidding cleanly around corners and classrooms, and finally coming to a halt in front of a waiting Daisy. She already had her hand poised over the switch, and when they ran down the few concrete steps, she slid open the box and pressed a manicured thumb against the scanner.

Blane yanked open the creaky, blue Caretakers' door and all three stepped inside.

They positioned themselves to face the door; Blane in the middle, Rose on the left and Daisy, the right. Rose pulled an old broom handle towards her and, with a moment's hesitation, they plummeted down.

When the lift doors pinged open into the underground base, Blane, Daisy and Rose had changed; from dresses and a tux, to clean-cut spy gear.

They prowled forward to stand in front of a very serious-looking Lenny Bicknall. Daisy immediately folded her arms and glared at him.

"_Great_ timing Lenny...!" She scolded sarcastically, blue eyes narrow. Blane smirked knowingly at the floor and Rose just looked very confused. Lenny shook off the comment and, twisting around, flicked a button on a small remote, flickering on a monitor screen.

On the screen appeared a small purple bottle. Swirls and flicks patterned all over it, and a rounded cap plugged the top. In scrawny handwriting across the widest part of the bottle, were the words;

"_Le Désobéir._" Lenny read. "It's a new perfume, released recently. There have been many reported cases that the users have been turning against the ones they have been most loyal to."

"The Disobey..?" Rose translated smoothly, and Lenny nodded.

"Well," Blane muttered, "That does kind of make sense."- earning himself a swift 'shut up' elbow in the ribs from Daisy. She leant in to look at the perfume.

"Le Désobéir..." She thought. Then; "Ooh!" Everyone jumped and rolled their eyes.

"Leticia bought this new perfume the other week- _that_ one-" She explained, pointing at the screen. "Ever since she bought it, she wears it everyday; and this week, she keeps moaning about how her and her parents are always arguing."

"That'll be the effects then." Lenny nodded.

"Does she have it on tonight?" Blane asked. Daisy turned to face him.

"Of course, you can smell it from a mile away." She replied.

"Maybe she has it with her?" Blane prompted. Daisy thought for a moment, her eyes not leaving Blane's face, and then gasped happily.

"Yes! I saw it in her bag on the counter in the toilets. I think she left it on that rack thing by the door." Lenny smiled at the pair.

"Good. You two, retrieve the bottle." Daisy and Blane acknowledged him and ran off to the lift.

"And me?" Rose asked.

"I want you to stay here and locate all reported cases, there could be a link?" Rose sat down immediately in the far left chair and logged on to the computer, typing briskly.

Above ground, Daisy and Blane stumbled quickly out of the store cupboard. Blane was straightening his jacket and Daisy was fixing her hair, when they heard footsteps.

They barely had time to move, before Stewart came blundering round the corner, skidding to a stop.

He looked slightly bewildered at the sight of them; Daisy in her dress, with her hands on her head, and Blane, slightly behind her, almost being elbowed in the face.

He frowned and muttered, "Blane?"

Blane grinned at him, and said casually, "Alright?"

Stewart's mouth hung open.

"What... were you guys doing?" He asked, suspiciously. Daisy laughed aloud.

"Seriously Stewart? _That_'s what you think?" She fake-laughed again, quieter this time, and slipped around him, fiddling with her hair. With Stewart's back to her, she faced Blane, waving her arms in the air and mouthing a meeting place. Blane nodded discreetly, and then smiled coolly at his best mate. Daisy padded off towards the hall.

"What're you doing, Stew?" Blane asked, "Aren't you the DJ?" Stewart brought his hands up and widened his eyes.

"Yes! But, I was choosing a new song, and my detector went off!"

"Your detector?" Blane muttered, "As in the whole, 'Government-are-hiding-important-scientific-things-from-us'... detector?" Stewart nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It's picking up unusual signals towards the park. I was gonna check it out, wanna come?" Blane bit his lip.

He had to evade Stewart so many times; he was surprised that his best friend was _still_ his best friend.

"I... can't, Stew, sorry." Blane frowned sympathetically. Stewart shrugged.

"Sure, whatever, it's usual anyway." He pushed past Blane and wandered towards his locker.

"Stew!" Blane called out, and Stewart turned slowly around.

"I am, err, sorry." Blane apologised pathetically.

"'S'gonna be okay, I'll just see you later, or tomorrow!" Completely forgetting about his locker, Stewart traipsed out the back door to the school. Blane frowned and sighed, before jogging off to the hall.

Daisy was stood beside the hall entrance, tapping her heels impatiently. When Blane propelled up next to her, she scoffed mockingly.

"Where the hell were you?" She questioned. Blane rolled his eyes.

"Stewart was... you know what? Never mind." He snapped, then stalked off onto the dance floor in search of Leticia.

Daisy's mouth was poised slightly open, and raising her eyebrows in disbelief, followed him into the hall, each splitting off in different directions.

Daisy was the first to spot her.

Leticia and Zara were sat at the bar, surrounded by laughing classmates. Both had a drink in their hands, but Daisy couldn't make out what it was. Zara's hair was slightly messed up and the pair were red in the face.

Obviously a lot of dancing had taken place while she was gone.

Daisy ambled over and perched on a stool beside her friends. Zara noticed her straight away and squealed.

"Where the hell were you?" She squeaked. Daisy smiled at the memory of her saying that to Blane seconds ago.

"Toilet." She replied quickly.

"You missed all the fun!" Leticia cried over the music, "Everyone sang to the Copacabana!" The trio all laughed and Leticia hopped off her stool.

"Come on!" She ordered Daisy, clutching her wrist.

"Hang on." Daisy said, pulling her back. "Have you got your perfume on you?" She asked. When Leticia looked blank, she sighed. "Round, purple bottle? Some French name?"

Leticia gasped knowingly. "Yeah, I know it. Do you want it?" She asked, hands on hips.

"No," Daisy explained. "Just to borrow it- I want to show my Dad, so he can get it for me for my birthday." She quickly improvised. Leticia raised an eyebrow.

"Your birthday's not for months, Daisy."

"I know, but you gotta be prepared!" Daisy said pathetically. Leticia looked at her for another moment.

"Fine," She replied, and Daisy grinned. "It's in my bag on the rack in the changing rooms." Daisy turned to leave, nodding a thanks.

"And, Daisy?" Leticia called, "_Don't _lose it." She stated firmly. Daisy smiled again, and biting her lip, marched to the door. Suddenly Blane appeared next to her, but Daisy carried on walking; and; without even looking at him; answered his unspoken question.

"Got it." She said, smiling slightly.

Blane grinned at her.


	4. Perfum

Parfum

"Lenny! Look at this." Rose called. Lenny appeared immediately by her side and leant both hands on the desk. Rose moved the mouse over a map on the screen.

"Do you remember Gilbert and the Dark Stones?" Rose asked and Lenny nodded, chuckling.

"The pattern in these 'perfume cases' is similar to the ones with them. Lay-lines, Blane said." She explained. "They travel straight across the country, but there are none in the areas _around _the lay-lines."

"So whoever's providing the perfume, is supplying it only to specific places?" Lenny asked and Rose nodded at him.

"I've pinpointed every case, and they all seem to be in areas of high tourism. The Eden Project; the London Eye; Piccadilly Circus; various theme parks..." Rose said.

"That means more people will wear it- if there _are_ more people." Lenny muttered.

"Exactly." Rose described, eager to continue. "I've also found the factory that makes _Le Désobéir. _It's called _Parfum_ and it's just outside of London. We could check it out?"As Rose added this, the room shook slightly and the lift doors knocked open, revealing Blane and Daisy.

In Daisy's hand was a round, purple bottle.

The pair hurried forward and Daisy placed the bottle in Rose's outstretched hand.

"_Le Désobéir._" She said loudly and proudly.

Rose immediately popped off the lid and took a sample with a long syringe. Fixing up a large microscope on the desk with one hand, she dripped the clear liquid onto a slide, clicking it into place underneath the double eye-piece.

Rose levelled her eye with one lens, while Daisy took the other. Lenny and Blane bent down to take a look as well.

With a start, Daisy realised that she could feel Blane's warm breath tickling her neck.

She felt a blush creep up her face and concentrated with all her might to calm it.

Suddenly Rose made a satisfied 'Mm, hmm', and straightened up.

"What did you see?" Lenny asked.

"Well, I for one, saw an _amazing_ blob, with a couple of _fascinating_ mini-blobs all stuck together in it..!" Daisy cried sarcastically, and then smiled when Blane sniggered.

"Yes, Daisy, that _is_ what you saw." Rose reported, "And that 'blob with mini-blobs', is our guilty chemical." She smiled.

"What?" Blane asked, surprised.

"The chemical in the perfume," Rose replied, "It's mutating. I don't know what exactly it's doing, but we need to find out." She ordered. Lenny nodded, turning to face Blane and Daisy.

"Rose located the main supplying factory- just outside London. I want you two to go and gather information on possible suspects." Daisy signalled 'okay' and muttered,

"We're on it." She grabbed a pen and scribbled down the co-ordinates of the factory on her hand and turned to leave, clasping Blane's sleeve as she went.

Blane raised his hand in a quick goodbye as he was dragged backwards, then slipped in to join Daisy in the lift just as it closed.

As the base shook again, Lenny faced Rose.

"I'm guessing the 'mutating' isn't a good thing?" He asked her, cautiously. Rose shook her head and sighed.

"No. The chemical works out who your brain _really _cares about, and forces you to go against them. If everyone wore it, or even smelt it too often, the whole country could turn against each other. There could be chaos." Rose finished, exasperated. There was a moment of silence, and then Lenny muttered in motivation,

"Come on, team."

On the outskirts of London, Blane and Daisy were nearing a large, modern building, surrounded by trees and flowers, complete with a fruit-like smell. Blane wrinkled his nose at it.

"Urgh." He moaned.

"Shh." Daisy muttered and gestured him behind a tree. Blane jogged up behind her and they crouched down in the leaves.

"Huh." Blane whispered. "We were exactly like this when we went to the Museum of Infectious Diseases." He chuckled, but his smile fell when he saw Daisy's face.

She was staring at him, eyebrows raised. Blane frowned at her and she immediately snapped,

"Shut it!" As she turned back to peer around the tree, Blane glanced away and mocked her,

"Sshh..!" He chuckled deeply again, and for the second time that day, was elbowed in the ribs.

"We need disguises- we can't just walk in." Daisy pondered, and then gasped. "Robyn Wolfe and Joshua Forrest, beauty and fragrance specialists." She looked very proud of herself, but Blane looked horrified.

"No _way._" He stated. "Noo."

Daisy huffed.

"Fine! I'll go in by myself!" Unzipping her spy gear, she stepped out of it, revealing the fact that she was also wearing a striking blue dress. She also pulled out hair extensions; not that her hair _needed_ extending.

Blane's mouth dropped open.

"When did you change?" He stuttered.

"A good social chameleon is always prepared." Daisy smiled, tapping her nose, and Blane rolled his eyes.

Daisy clipped in the extensions and slid on a pair of wide sunglasses.

"How do I look?" She asked, posing.

"Great." Blane muttered. _Always do._

"Good..." Daisy packed up her gear and thrust it into Blane's arms. "You're back up." She smiled sweetly and tiptoed out from behind the tree, headed for the factory.

"Daisy!" Blane hissed. She turned around and tipped her glasses, mouthing 'what?'

Blane paused. "Be careful." Daisy's expression softened and she winked, covering her eyes again and prowling away.

Blane clutched her gear, and waited a moment, before following her.

_I'm _always_ back up. _He moaned silently.


	5. Eagle Eye

Eagle eye

Daisy rapped her knuckles swiftly against the wooden door three times.

She bounced on her heels for a few moments, but when the door swung quickly open, she straightened her back and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Who are you?" A middle aged woman muttered quietly. She was wearing a slim-fit purple dress and her brown hair was loosely pulled up into a bun. She stood fully in the door, almost pushing Daisy back down the few steps.

"Robyn Wolfe." Daisy pronounced loudly. "Beauty and fragrance specialist." She grinned widely and shoved a laminated business card in the womans face. Her eyes narrowed.

"You're from the company that booked yesterday?" She asked suspiciously. Daisy's mouth hung open for a second, before replying hesitantly.

"Yes? Yes." She said more confidently.

"Well then, Miss Wolfe, come in." The woman said pleasantly. "Follow me, would you mind shutting the door after?" She gestured Daisy in with her arm and headed slowly off down the long corridor.

Before walking after the woman, Daisy glanced to the right, catching eyes with Blane; hidden behind the back wall. She nodded discreetly at him and he mimicked her movement.

As the door slammed shut behind Daisy, Blane backed away from behind the wall, to a small, metal grate embedded into the building. He pressed his pencil to his ear and shook out the static.

"Rose? Daisy's in. Have you got the floor plan?"

Rose's voice fuzzed through the tip.

"Got it. Just get to the first vent. I'll guide you from there." Blane tucked the pencil back in his pocket and curled his long fingers around the grate, tugging it off its hinges and placing it carefully on the ground beside him. Checking the shoulder-height hole, he hoisted himself up into it, sliding on his stomach. His feet disappeared into the wall and soon he was far into the ventilation shaft. Reaching the first vent, he shifted his weight about to reach his communicator.

"Rose? I'm at the vent." He explained.

"Okay, turn left."

After several minutes, Blane dropped from the ceiling into a wide, cluttered, well-lit room. He crouched down low and pointed a small device at the few security cameras dotted around the laboratory. The red light on each flickered and died. Blane stood straight again and wandered about silently.

There were at least a dozen tables scattered neatly across the room, full of sample after sample of _Le Désobéir. _Blane clasped a bottle and rolled it about in his hands, strolling around, searching for anything, any clues.

With a start, Blane's eyes widened and he rushed forward, dropping the first bottle in his haste and gripping a thin container resting behind a box of perfume.

Stamped down the side in the usual font, were the four letters, S.K.U.L.

Blane slowly lifted his pencil to his ear.

"Rose," He muttered in a monotone voice, "Its S.K.U.L." He heard Rose sigh exasperatedly.

"Of _course_ it is(!) Who else?" He heard Rose typing frantically. "Okay, get outta there. And Blane?"

"Yeah?" Blane asked.

"Daisy's not answering her communicator." Blane froze. "She's probably fine, but check it out." The line clicked as she disconnected. Blane stared at the floor, and suddenly rushed to the door, clasping the container and sneaking down the hall to the point where his tracker had located Daisy.

Daisy had tucked herself away between two thick columns, hugging her knees and scratching at the slight bruise under her left eye.

The woman, Sheila Herron, was nice to begin with, inviting and calm. But when Daisy had started asked questions about the perfume, she was suspicious. It _all_ went downhill when Daisy's communicator had buzzed. Shelia had obviously dealt with M.I.9 agents before, the way she lashed out at Daisy and immediately called security, snapping the pencil along the way.

As Daisy crouched in the corner, she heard quiet footsteps heading her way. She wrapped one arm tighter around her knees, and raised one hand pointed, something that Blane had taught her.

Suddenly Blane was crouched beside her. She gasped and then sighed, as Blane reached out slowly to touch her bruised cheek. He paused there for a moment, however when heavier footsteps thudded towards them, Blane quickly shifted his hand to hers and propelled them down the winding corridors and swiftly out of the wooden swing doors.

As the base lift pinged open, Rose sighed in relief, and flung herself into Daisy's arms.

Blane placed the S.K.U.L. container carefully on the desk in front of Lenny.

Rose and Daisy wandered forward.

"It's S.K.U.L." Daisy muttered.

"Nice one, Eagle Eye(!)" Blane joked, and Daisy elbowed him. Lenny picked up the container.

"We need to test this." Lenny stated. Rose nodded.

"I thought that too. But I've looked at all the tests and it's all the same. We need to try it out on an actual person." She explained and the team pondered her words. "Someone we can monitor all the time." Blane, Rose and Lenny all turned expectantly to Daisy.

Her mouth fell open and she scoffed, but then muttered, "Fine."

Rose took the container from Lenny and dipped a cotton bud in it, wiping it carefully on Daisy's neckline and wrists.

"We'll apply it every couple of hours, keep the chemicals working." Rose said confidently, as Daisy choked on a coughing fit.

"Goody..." Daisy muttered hoarsely.


	6. Not the time

Not the time

It had been two days since the school disco, two days since the team found out it was S.K.U.L. who was poisoning the perfume.

Two days since Daisy was _vaguely_ tolerable.

She had gotten grumpier and grumpier; irritant and irritating; annoyed and annoying.

She moaned about everything, disagreed with everyone, and got stressed out over the tiniest things.

Just that morning, they were walking to school, and Blane had mentioned the fact that he had had no breakfast. Daisy spiralled into an argument over how he 'always complains'. Blane supposed he didn't help by mentioning that she couldn't really say much.

It was break, and Blane, Daisy and Rose had just been called into base. The lift whizzed down and the look on Lenny's face when the doors opened wasn't surprise. More like wonder.

Blane was stood in the centre, yet he and Rose were almost shuffled over to the right hand side, away from an estranged Daisy. She was pink in the face and was yelling loudly at the other two. They almost ran forward, apart from Daisy, who meandered over at her own pace.

"What was that about?" Lenny half sniggered. Blane leant forward to mutter,

"Get. That. Stuff. Off. _Now._"

Lenny laughed. "That bad?"

"Worse." Rose stated.

By that time, Daisy had reached them, planted firmly facing the computer screens, her lips a straight line, and her breathing heavy.

"So..." Lenny said. "Chemical sure is working...!"

Daisy glared at him.

"Rose, do you have enough results to work from now, to create an antidote?"

"God, yes, please!" Blane murmured. Rose smiled and, taking her place in a stool at the desk, replied,

"I think so. We can take the chemical and reverse it, switching all the components to swap and undo their effects." She explained.

"_We..._?" Blane asked, fiddling with something white in a packet on the desk.

"Okay, _I." _She smirked. While they spoke, Daisy wandered around one of the columns quietly.

"You better be quick with that then Rose. I think Blane's about to pop." Lenny and Rose turned to look at him. Rose frowned and then burst out laughing.

Blane had sellotaped two pieces of cotton wool to his ears, blocking out all sound.

"What?" He asked, to him, his voice coming out muffled.

Rose rolled about and Lenny chuckled, Blane joining in.

Suddenly, the sound of someone coughing echoed through the metal base. Lenny and Rose twisted around, knowing it was Daisy; but Blane, still with his ears blocked, didn't hear a thing.

"What?" He repeated.

Daisy's coughing abruptly became rougher and, with a gasp, Rose heard a deep thud.

She ran forward, and around the column.

Daisy had collapsed onto the shiny floor; her arm flung over her head and her hair across her face. Lenny was immediately knelt beside Rose, checking Daisy's pulse. Blane tore off the cotton wool and stumbled over to them, worried.

They all crowded around her, Rose and Lenny either side, Blane at her legs. Rose pushed aside Daisy's fringe and called loudly,

"Daisy? Can you hear me?" No answer.

She tried again.

No answer.

All of a sudden, Daisy stirred, opening her eyes for a swift second, murmuring something, and then falling back unconscious.

"Daisy! Don't fall asleep!" Lenny cried, shaking her shoulders. Daisy's breathing deepened, and Rose exhaled sharply. She propelled herself over to the monitor, clicking wildly. Her eyes widened and she called Lenny over.

Blane shifted until his knees were at Daisy's stomach and he gently lifted her onto his legs, supporting her head.

"'S'okay." He muttered to her.

Rose stared at the screen. The usual grey-green whirls and blobs that represented the chemical had disappeared. In their place, were red spines, covering the DNA molecule and violently whipping out.

"The chemical's mutating." She muttered.

"What will happen to everyone? Daisy?" Lenny asked quietly.

"I don't- I don't know." Rose stammered. "They could get ill, or unconscious..? I don't.." She looked very concerned and her voice was breaking. "I guess I should try and get an antidote. But I'm not sure... We need to go back to the factory, I think." She put her head in her hands.

Behind the column, Blane had heard all this, and had carefully put a hand on the side of Daisy's face, the small bruise still vibrant on her cheekbone.

"It's not exactly the time to be unsure, Rose." He called, Daisy shifting slightly in his lap.

Rose thought for a moment. "We need to go back." She stated firmly.

"Blane and Daisy barely got out last time, are you sure?" Lenny asked. Rose grimaced, she didn't like that fact that all the decisions were dependant on her. She nodded.

Blane laid Daisy back on the stone floor, and padded over to the others.

"So, we go in, find the antidote, beat up the bad guys, save Daisy and the whole nation, and the country's loved up again?" He questioned. There was a long pause.

"I wish it were that easy..." Rose muttered.

"Take Daisy with you." Lenny said and Blane and Rose looked at him increduously.

"You're expecting us to _carry_ her?" Blane asked in disbelief.

"No," Lenny chuckled at him, "No, she should wake up soon. Just take her in case there are only enough antidotes for a few. We need her."

"So, we... _will_ have to carry her?" Blane muttered.

"Nope," replied a strained voice from behind them. Daisy had woken while they were talking, and had pushed herself up against the column. "I can walk you know." She slurred groggily, then swayed and Blane immediately shot forward to make sure she didn't fall. She gripped his forearm tightly.

"Okay, then. We'll go." Rose nodded, and taking Daisy's other arm, the three of them hopped into the lift. As the doors shut, Lenny smirked as Daisy swayed and fell onto Blane, who supported her, one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

As the trio neared the _Parfum _factory, Rose noticed that Daisy's face had gotten whiter, her lips standing out purple, and she hadn't said a word for at least 15 minutes; when Blane had asked if she was okay. Her breathing was deep and rasping, and Rose was getting worried.

They had to find that antidote.

They crouched behind a small brick wall as Blane ran them through the plan.

"We'll go in the way I did in the first place. I'll go first, make sure the place is clear. Then Daisy, you'll follow; Rose, you make sure nobody sees you. And as you go in, fit the grate back into the wall, okay?" He asked the girls.

"Yeah." Rose confirmed. Daisy nodded slowly.

Blane whipped away the grate and slipped inside, tunnelling down through the vent, following his earlier route.

"Daisy?" Rose took the chance to ask. "Are you sure you're okay?" Daisy was as white as a sheet and her eyes were drooping; she seemed to have no energy.

It took her a few seconds to realise Rose had spoken.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She muttered, barely audible. Rose smiled at her, unconvinced.

"Fine. Get in then."

Daisy hoisted herself into the ventilation shaft and slid on her stomach, the route Blane had ordered. She heard Rose clamber up behind her and click the grate back into place.

Eventually, they came to an open shaft, and peering in, Daisy spotted Blane waiting calmly in the laboratory, having disabled the security cameras. Daisy reached down as far as she could and flicked him on the top of his floppy, brown hair.

"Oww...?" Blane muttered, and glancing up, whispered, "You could have just said you were there." Rose sniggered, as Daisy shifted her long legs forward and slid out of the hole, dropping from the ceiling and into Blane's strong arms. He set her down carefully and helped Rose in the same way.

They wandered around the room, each splitting off. The number of bottles of _Le Désobéir _had doubled since Blane was there last, and now more of them were stamped with the mark of S.K.U.L.

Daisy felt her foot slide slightly on the metallic floor, and glanced down. On the floor, next to a table leg, was a smashed bottle of perfume, the one Blane had dropped.

_That's not good. _She thought. The workers obviously hadn't cleaned, but when they did; they would realise that someone had been there.

The three met in the centre of the room and shared glances.

"Anything?" Blane asked. Daisy shook her head.

"Wait!" Rose almost cried. "What... is that?" She pointed at something small in a glass case under one of the tables. It was a container of the sort, filled with a blue-ish liquid.

"Is that..?" Blane stammered.

"Yes!" Rose squealed, leaping over the tables and prising open the box, snatching the liquid and hopping back to Blane and Daisy. She held up the small tube, the liquid sloshing around. "The antidote!"

Blane grinned. "You're sure?"

"Surer than sure." Rose stated happily. "I've studied the chemical and I know exactly what the antidote should look like," She shook it again. "Smell like," She popped of the lid and took a whiff, grimacing slightly. "And taste like. Daisy?" Daisy peered at the blue liquid, unsure.

Blane took the cuff of her sleeve and smiled.

That seemed to reassure her.

She clasped the container off Rose and took a tentative sip, frowning, and then tipping the entire container back. When it had all disappeared, she carefully wiped her mouth with her sleeve and licked her lips.

Blane and Rose looked at her expectantly.

"Urgh." She groaned. Rose smiled and squeezed her eyes shut. Blane took that as a sign that this _was_ the antidote.

Suddenly, Daisy swayed again, and Blane jumped forwards, catching her by the elbows.

"Dais?" He muttered. She straightened herself and raised her eyebrows.

"I feel fine." She said. Blane and Rose grinned in shock. "Fine!" She giggled and hugged Blane briefly, her cheeks flushing with colour, then moved on to Rose. All three chuckled and giggled hyperactively, when suddenly the white door clicked.

They stopped abruptly, and cautiously Blane stepped towards the door, Daisy clutching at his sleeve.

He tried the handle, but it was no use.

He tried again and again.

He even tried slamming his shoulder against it. Twice.

Blane turned slowly to face the girls, rubbing his arm. Rose looked confused and worried. Daisy looked plain terrified.

"Someone knows we're here." He moaned softly. "Its locked."


	7. The Truth

The Truth

"It's locked."

"Are you sure?" Daisy squeaked.

"Pretty..!" Blane grumbled, rubbing his arm. Rose calmly strode in front of them.

"Now that we have the antidote-" She pointed to the small drop left in the empty vial. "- I can duplicate it and M.I.9 can distribute it around the country. That's easy enough." She explained.

"Okay.." Daisy mumbled.

"The problem is; if S.K.U.L. know we're here, we could be in serious trouble." Blane spoke for Rose, his voice unsure, yet confident that he was correct. She nodded.

"Exactly, we need to-"

All stopped immediately and Daisy gasped, as the tiny keyhole in the door clicked and the light behind it flickered, like someone was pushing something through it.

A key.

"Maybe you should swap that 'could be', with an 'are', Blane." Daisy muttered. "We are in serious trouble."

Rose gulped and positioned herself into a slightly crouched pose, her hands sharply in front of her. Blane and Daisy mirrored her stance.

The moments it took for the door to creak open seemed to drag out for more than a few seconds.

Rose's breathing was deep and she swallowed slowly.

Blane was holding his breath, his eyes trained on the latch.

Daisy glanced at each of them, her eyes lingering on Blane's face, and the way his fringe fell over his right eye. Daisy felt the urge to reach out and push it to the side, instead, gulping it down and concentrating on the door.

That was when the white door swung open; banging on its hinges and revealing a tall, lean man in the archway.

He had a round, stubbled face, and was wearing a brown flat-cap; green trousers and boots; and a shaggy shirt.

He looked more like a farmer, than a S.K.U.L. agent.

Daisy's eyebrows raised in distaste.

"Hello!" The man chirped loudly. The spies glanced at each other, confused.

The man clasped his hands together and wandered forwards. Daisy and Rose took at hesitant step back and Blane took the chance to slip in front of them, making his stance territorial; protecting.

But the man paused away from them, coming no closer.

"My name," He smiled, dragging out the syllables, "Is Jeremy Disbar. What's yours?"

Blane frowned. "Do you really think we'd tell you that?" he muttered.

Disbar giggled. "No, no, of course not." He meandered to the side, the agents twisting to keep him in front of them.

"I'm guessing you're here for Le Désobéir and Le antidote, yes?" He giggled again. Nobody moved.

Suddenly, Disbar's voice deepened and his bright eyes darkened.

"Well, you're not going to be getting it."

Rose chuckled.

"Sorry, already got it." She teased.

Disbar smiled at her and growled, "Not for long." In an instant, he lurched forward, Blane whacking him swiftly around the face and neck, propelling him to the ground. The tall man spun off the metallic floor and lunged for Blane again, earning himself a smooth kick in the stomach.

Blane twisted round to the girls.

"Go back to base, now. Rose, make the antidote." He ordered, and swung his fist around just in time to catch Disbar on the jaw. The man thudded to the floor again, muttering angrily to himself.

Rose took one last weary glance at her fellow agents, and then brushing Daisy's hand reassuringly; hurried off around the corner, backing around a cringing Disbar.

Daisy bit her lip and stared at Blane.

He tilted up the corners of his lips, and as he did; so did she. She turned her head to where Rose was jogging down the corridor; glanced back at Blane, and then ran after her.

Blane watched her until she disappeared, and turned back to a standing Disbar.

He took a deep breath.

"Why?" He asked. Disbar smiled.

"'Why', what?"

"You know 'why'!" Blane scoffed. "Why, would you want to turn everyone against each other?"

Disbar tilted his head back.

"I lived in France three years ago. That was where I did a horrible thing. I lost everything. My family, my job. But S.K.U.L. offered so much more." Disbar explained, his voice deep and husky. Blane frowned, listening intently.

"He offered me more than money. He offered me power." Disbar grinned darkly.

"The Grand Master?" Blane asked.

"Who else?" Disbar snapped. "He promised me that if I created a formula to turn loved ones against each other, and cause worldwide chaos..!" He lifted his arms above his head as he spoke, and then sunk them again, smiling. "I could get everything."

Blane scowled in disbelief.

"You do realise power's not the only way to get... what? Love, comfort?" Disbar's eyes narrowed, as Blane continued.

"There's friendship."

Disbar scoffed.

"Friendship?"

"Yeah, friendship. Mates are always there for that stuff. I have this... friend." Blane said. "She thinks its nothing more, but I feel things. Things I, err, shouldn't feel if we were just mates." Blane could feel himself blushing.

Disbar chuckled.

"You, like her?"

"Yeah." Blane muttered, bluntly.

"She was... the brunette?" Disbar gestured down the corridor, from which Daisy and Rose had escaped.

Blane said nothing.

Disbar took this as a 'yes'.

"Pity..." Disbar reached into his pocket. "She'll never get to know."

Before Blane could react, the man had extracted his hand from his deep shirt pocket, bringing with it the polished canister of a gun.

"That thing you did. You shot someone." Blane stuttered, as Disbar raised the barrel straight at him, his finger closing over the trigger.

Disbar giggled loudly.


	8. School Stand

School Stand

Disbar tugged on the trigger.

In the same split-second, Blane put all his weight on one side and flipped swiftly out of the way, as a bullet thudded into the wall.

Out of action for a few weeks, his balance was off and his legs crashed into one of the tables.

He gritted his teeth, as two more bullets clanged against the metal cabinet beside his stomach.

The gun clicked and Disbar shook it out, before laughing and aiming it again.

Just as his index finger closed over the trigger, the door fell from its hinges and crashed to the floor. Disbar spun around; shocked; and before he could react, was kicked in the face by the booted foot of Daisy.

She was stood in the doorway; sideways, her hands raised into a fighting position. She was smirking proudly, and when she caught sight of Blane, she grinned.

Rose was stood behind her, and quickly bustled to past to check on Blane.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Rose, as she checked his arms.

Daisy scoffed softly. "Did you really think we'd leave you here?"

Blane grinned crookedly at her, and Daisy almost blushed, ducking her head.

Rose sighed. "You're fine. Let's go." They all turned to leave, when Daisy remembered Disbar.

"What're we gonna do with him?" She asked.

Five minutes later, the unconscious Disbar was tied against a table leg, his mouth gagged and hands bound.

The three agents stood looking over him, smiling.

As they hurried out of the arch where the door used to stand, Daisy turned back and smiled sweetly, waving.

"Byee!"

The lift doors pinged open and the three jogged out and over to the desks.

The underground base was completely empty and completely silent.

"Lenny?" Blane called out.

All of a sudden, Lenny appeared from behind a column, his face flushed.

"Where have you been?" He snapped. Daisy frowned, surprised.

"At the base, Lenny? Remember?" Lenny exhaled.

"We got the antidote." Rose smiled, shaking the tube. Immediately, she hurried over to the lab table and busied about with the equipment.

A few minutes later, she had devised the formula.

"Aha!" She squealed happily. "I'll send a message through to M.I.9 Headquarters." She picked up the thin phone and pressed it to her ear.

Suddenly, a shrill beeping rang around the base, bouncing off the walls. Daisy and Blane covered their ears with their hands.

"What is that?" Daisy cried, loudly, grimacing.

"Lenny! I can't hear them!" Rose groaned, complaining.

On one screen, a huge, red, bold word had appeared and was flashing over and over.

_Intruder_.

Beside it, on the next screen, were the security cameras. The top left corner flashed dangerously, showing continuous video captures of a farmer running around yelling, wielding a gun and pointing it in all directions.

Daisy's mouth fell open and she sat down on the stool quickly, pulling the monitor closer.

"No!" She cried. "That's Disbar!"

"Who?" Lenny yelled, unable to hear her properly.

"Behind this whole thing!" Blane explained.

"How did the cameras know he's S.K.U.L.?" Rose asked, her voice straining.

"He must have a chip in him or something. The sensors must have picked it up." Lenny said.

Blane immediately spun around and headed to the lift.

"Hey!" Daisy yelled at him. "Where the hell do you think _you're_ going?"

He turned around and looked at her like she was missing the obvious.

"To go and stop him. Duh." Blane turned continued to walk away, when Daisy ran up beside him, laying a hand on his arm.

"Not by yourself, you're not." She muttered loudly. Even though he could barely hear her, Blane smiled gratefully.

They hopped into the lift and were surprised to see Rose beside them.

Her voice cracking slightly, she said,

"Going too."

Rose hated fighting.

The lift zoomed upwards, leaving Lenny to try and figure out how to turn off; or at least _down_; the alarm.

Back in their school clothes, the three agents raced out of the store cupboard, and towards the corridor in which they last saw Disbar.

The halls were packed with students, filing to their next lesson. Disbar was nowhere to be found.

"We need to split up." Blane said.

Daisy and Rose nodded and ran off in different directions.

Daisy took the entrance, Blane; the assembly quarter and Rose; the cafeteria.

Discreetly, Daisy shoved her pencil to her ear.

"No sign of him." She muttered, worried.

"Me neither."

"Nothing."

Daisy groaned; frustrated, and stomped her foot, pulling at her shirt.

Their pencils buzzed and Lenny's voice fuzzed through.

"The sensors have picked him up. He's in the art block."

The agents all headed faster than ever for the art rooms, pushing their way through crowds of students, many calling out.

"Daisy!" Leticia and Zara called, but Daisy blocked them out.

"Rose..?" Miss Templeman asked, but Rose ignored her.

They thudded into each other as they met on the corner linking the art rooms and the technology rooms, but they couldn't see Disbar anywhere.

However, to the girls unknowing; Blane had found him.

He was lurking in the corner closest to the outside door, his hands in his pockets; most likely holding the gun.

Blane stepped slowly closer; students unaware of the danger walking casually between them.

When Disbar noticed Blane in his t-shirt and skinnies, he smiled slyly and rose from his slouched position.

His hands retracted from his pocket and when the metallic canister hinted in the sun, students caught sight of it, yelling and shouting in panic.

All scattered away from him and soon just Blane was stood calmly yet tensely in front of the man.

Daisy and Rose took the screaming as a bad sign and rushed towards the chaos.

"Hello, you!" Disbar giggled. "I can't believe you just tied me up and left me like that! Goodness!"

Blane realised what a mess the man looked.

His clothes were torn and his hair was a mess, his hat missing.

"Blane!" Daisy yelled, her and Rose shoving through the shaking crowds.

Disbar recognised them both and smiled at Daisy, moving his finger rapidly between Daisy and Blane.

"The brunette..!" He squealed.

"What's he talking about?" Rose murmured.

Disbar chuckled and raised the gun at Daisy, who gasped, her eyes already wet.

"Pity..." He repeated, the word triggering Blane's memory.

_He was going to shoot her_.

Plenty of pupils screamed; realisation hitting, and as Disbar pulled the trigger, Rose did too; but the bullet didn't hit Daisy.

Blane stammered, his hand brushing the point on his shirted stomach where the metal had slid in.

At the last second he had jumped in front of Daisy. He couldn't let her die.

He dropped to his knees, moaning gently.

Disbar giggled and jogged backwards, dropping the gun and running out of school, laughing.

A few braver students chased after him, teachers also hot on his trail.

Blane thudded to the floor in what seemed like slow-motion. His legs fell slightly apart and his brown eyes slipped shut, as his blood pooled around his body and a dark red stain spread from the side of his stomach, up towards his chest.

The crowd packed into the halls of the high school didn't even gasp.

Everybody just stood there, dumbstruck at what had just happened.

There wasn't the slightest sound or movement apart from the steady, rasping breath from Blane.

Suddenly Daisy, ran forward; dropping down beside him; one knee on the hard floor and one on his left leg; clutching at his hair and pressing her forehead against his. Her round face was white and her eyes red.

"Blane? Blane." She whispered, her voice shaking. He fluttered his eyes open again and looked up into the blue ones inches away from his face. His nose scrunched up in pain and Daisy removed her leg from his, stroking his face all the while.

"'S'okay. 'S'gonna be okay." She muttered, reassuring herself more than him. Blane moaned in pain and his breath caught in his throat. The wound was paralyzing his entire body. Daisy inhaled and pressed her nose against his. A single tear rolled down hers and across his, sliding onto Blane's face and mixing with his own.

Suddenly, Daisy bent down and carefully kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Blane slowly tilted his head until their lips fitted together, and Daisy smiled sadly against his face.

_It took _this_ for _that_ to happen...! _Rose thought sadly.

Daisy felt a warm sensation spreading across her stomach and, breaking away, glanced down in horror at the sight of Blane's blood soaking into her striped shirt. She grimaced and, looking back up at Blane, shook her head in disbelief as her mouth fell open.

Blane's head had dropped back to the floor, his eyes had shut again; and Daisy couldn't make out the rise and fall of his chest.

Someone's strong hands gripped her shoulders; just as Daisy cried out Blane's name, pulling her upwards and away from him. She thrashed about in the arms of the body behind her, sobbing loudly. They dragged her backwards, as more and more students crowded around Blane, few crouching down to peer sadly at his white face.


	9. Hi, There

Hi There!

It was the Sunday after.

Daisy awoke in her own bedroom. She was sprawled under the duvet in her pyjamas and her fairy lights flickered around. She stared around the room, taking it all in; the pink walls, the photo frames, the posters scattered over the furniture. Her eyes draped over all of her things, the things closest to her. She noticed a sticky note on a frame on the table beside her bed. She peeled it off with her manicured nails and read it swiftly.

_Gone to work. Rose wants you to visit. Dad. _Underneath her father's scrawled writing, were two lines of an address.

_Kings College Hospital, London,_

_Level 4, Ward 2, Room 4. _

Daisy dropped it down into her lap and frowned. Why that address? Then her eyes wandered over the frame that the note was attached to.

It was a photo taken last year.

She was stood in the middle, Rose on the left of her, hugging her around her shoulders. Blane was the other side, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Blane.

Suddenly Daisy gasped and tugged on her outside clothes, pulling on a random pair of shoes and running out of the house, locking the door behind her.

She didn't care what she looked like today.

She thumbed for the bus and hopped on, bouncing in her seat the whole way.

She jogged into the hospital and thrust the sticky note under the receptionists nose. The woman nodded at her and showed her the way.

As Daisy turned onto Level 4, Ward 2, she realised what she was doing and stopped in her tracks.

Last time she had seen Blane, he had saved her life and was shot.

Last time she had seen Blane, he was in surgery.

Last time she had seen Blane, she had kissed him.

Now she was seeing him for the first time since, and was dreading it.

Nurses, doctors and patients all trundled up and down the hallway; noisy yet calm at the same time.

Daisy found room 4 and reassured the nurse she was friends, swiftly singing her name on a table list; noticing Rose's and Stewart's along the way.

She took a deep breath and straightened her hair, pushing open the cream door.

The ceiling was lightly painted pastel , and to her left was a device that monitors Blane's I.V. To both her left and right, were chrome rails attached to a catheter for fluids. Outside the window, pigeons had come to nest and directly to her front was a clock ticking away at the seconds and minutes. A painting of trees was frozen behind glass on the wall beside the bed.

The mattress was thin, propped up and covered in cushions and a blanket. A blue tube attached to a monitor, measured his breathing. Cables and machines linked up to it and Daisy's eyes followed a thick, clear wire to a hand.

Blane was laying still on the mattress, his arms gently at his side. He was asleep, looking peaceful and a small smile was forming on his lips. His dark hair was hanging over his tilted face, his long fringe pulled back in an almost-quiff.

He was dressed in a hospital gown, however the front was open. His lower half was covered by the blanket and his chest stuck out in the creamy room. A thick wad of bandage was wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling the skin slightly and there was a tube snuck under the skin underneath his ribs.

Daisy pulled out a chair from the bedside and sat slowly down on the squeaky wood. She took his hand and ran a finger over his knuckles.

"Hey." She murmured, looking up at his eyes. His pupils moved underneath his eyelids. She moved her eyes back down to his hand locked onto hers.

She sat like that for a few minutes, trying to think of something to say; and when she finally thought of something, someone beat her to it.

The hand twisted into hers, squeezed back and grasped her fingers.

"Hi, there." A deep voice said.

Daisy looked tiredly up and met Blane's brown eyes.

He was sat up straight; staring at her face; that little smile still on his lips.

Daisy took at deep breath again and rushed out a speech.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted. He was about to protest, when she raised a hand to quiet him. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten shot. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have nearly died." She thrust her face into her hands, dropping his.

"Daisy." Blane murmured, pulling her hands away. "I don't care." She frowned at him. "If it wasn't for _me_, _you_ would have gotten shot. If it wasn't for _me_,_ you _would've nearly died."

Daisy stared at him.

"You gave yourself up for me? You...-" She muttered.

"...-didn't want you to get hurt, Daisy." Blane finished.

"And why's that?" She whispered, casually, he voice breaking.

Blane blushed and looked into his lap.

Daisy nodded and gulped.

"Right." There was a painful pause. "What do you remember?" She asked, grasping his hand again. He stared down at their interlocked fingers.

Then he met her eyes; brown to blue.

"This." He murmured, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. She smiled against his mouth and he chuckled.

"Guess you do too, huh?"

Daisy laughed.

"Yeah."

Blane pressed his forehead against hers.

"I will always give up myself for you, Daisy." He stated, firmly.

Daisy chuckled again, then Blane grimaced.

"What?" She asked, immediately. He pulled away, tugging at his bandage.

"I need more painkillers." He strained.

Daisy moved to get up.

"I'll get the nurse."

"No, wait. I have it here." Blane pointed to a tube-like syringe, hanging off the wall. Daisy sat back down in the wicker chair, as Blane pressed the top of the tube twice, then winced, before sighing and sinking back into the cushions.

Daisy smiled.

"Okay?"

Blane nodded, closing his eyes.

"When are you coming back to school?" She asked.

"I dunno. Depends how quick I heal." Blane mumbled, without opening his eyes.

Daisy's mouth fell into a straight line. That could be weeks; months.

She sighed like Blane and lay back her head.

Blane opened one eye and said quietly.

"My nurse is coming in a minute; give me my adrenaline shot. I know you're not good with needles, so.." He gestured to the door.

Daisy immediately shook her head.

"No. I'm staying." She stated, squeezing his hand.

The door clicked open and released a short burst of sound from the corridor.

In walked a small, plump woman, dressed in a burgundy shirt. She padded over.

"Hello!" She greeted us both.

"Nora, this is Daisy." Blane announced, sitting up slowly and opening his eyes. Daisy made sure he was okay sitting up, then smiled at Nora and shaking her hand.

"Hi."

"Ready for your shot, Whittaker?" Nora asked, chirpily. Daisy laughed quietly at the way she addressed him; but then she took out the needle.

"You were right." She said quickly, her smile fading. "I'll see you tomorrow." I blurted it all out, jumbling the words; my eyes not moving off the large needle. I stepped to leave, then hesitated and doubled back, kissing Blane on the forehead, then practically running out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a while I've been really busy **

Daisy POV

So after I practically ran out of the hospital making a complete fool of myself, I texted Rose to see if I could come over.

_Me_

_Hey Rose I was wondering  
>if I could come over for a<br>sleep over 2nite?_

_Dais xox_

A couple of minutes later a got a reply.

_Rose_

_Hey! Yeah sure u can Dais!  
>but y not at ur place?<em>

_Me_

_Parentals hav gone for a  
>couple of weeks so<br>I'm home alone. _

_Rose_

_Ok then see u soon! _

_**- Daisy and Rose at the Sleep Over -**_

So after a night of junk food, movies and mini mani's and pedi's we went to bed. I kept on thinking about what Blane had said to me. I think I love him but love is a big word, and I don't know if he actually loves me back as much as I think I love him. But he did kiss me so I think that he might love me back. I've been let down enough with my parents but I love Blane so I think I will give him a chance.

**Ok guys so this is my chapter 10 I hope you like it and I love all the wonderful feedback and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them in a review of pm.**

**Luv**

**Ved and Cloe4eva x**


End file.
